


Tony's Blinding Lights

by BiblioPan



Series: The Weeknd Stories Playlist [1]
Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by a The Weeknd Song, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Song: Blinding Lights (The Weeknd), Tender Sex, sassy bottom Chan Kaifang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: While returning from a conference, Tony enjoys the new album by The Weeknd and gets an exciting and surprising message from his boyfriend. But who is actually in control of the evening's events?Technically in the same world as Just Looking Out but can be read on its own.Part of a new cross fandom series (The Weeknd Story Playlist) featuring stories inspired by songs from the After Hours and Starboy albums by The Weeknd (my current bad feminist earworms).--------------------------Y'all, this is the softest and sweetest use of ropes on AO3 (probably). Don't be afraid of that bdsm label because it's like a giant sexy heart eyes emoji here! I'm honored to post the first Tony/Chan Explicit story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Series: The Weeknd Stories Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Tony's Blinding Lights

Whooo-weeee! The text alert sounded, eerily reminiscent of something geeky, entirely off brand for an Ivy league educated media guru, and Tony’s phone buzzed insistently in the car’s center storage space. 

Driving home from the neighboring base had seemed like an excellent use of his time and necessary after days trapped in a Marriott conference room with generals who had more stars than sense. Then he got the first text message from Chan, the alert sounding as he walked to the Tesla in the blinding afternoon sun. 

‘Come to my place as soon as you're back in town. Don’t go home.’

Tony’s eyebrows reached his hairline and a low whistle escaped his lips. “It’s always the quiet ones that get the thirstiest when you’re gone.” Chuckling to himself, he started the car and thumbed through Apple Music, stopping when he reached the ‘new by your artists’ section. “Ohh, The Weeknd. Forgot he had a new album out.” He pulled out of the hotel parking lot and found himself shimmying his shoulders with the futuristic beats. Again, his phone sounded. 

“Play newest message,” he directed, sure that Chan needed an update on his arrival time yet again. 

The music paused and the phone stated, “Audio message sent from Hottie Boombody.”

Seconds later, a soft, sure, masculine voice intoned, “Did I ever tell you about my knowledge of ropes and knots?” 

Tony’s nervous and twittering laughter filled the car. “Whaaat is happening?” Tony asked the car, the universe, anyone who would listen really.

“I didn’t quite catch that command,” said Siri. “Try again?” 

“Fuck. No. Okay, Siri, Text Hottie Boombody, ‘Why are you telling me this? Thought you wanted slow?’”

The music blasted through the speakers again as Tony attempted to shift his focus away from Chan’s sure fingers, looping rope around Tony’s wrists, his ankles, the bed posts…

Whooo-weeee! “Siri, play newest message.” Was his voice shaking? What the hell was happening?

“Audio message from Hottie Boombody.”

Chan continued, “Pull into the next gas station you see. Text me when you’re parked. Play the video. Make sure your windows are up.”

The next gas station? Did Chan understand how few options existed in Middle of Nowhere Colorado? “Siri, how far is the nearest gas station?”

“The next available gas station is 15 miles away.” 

“Fuck.” He blew out his breath in frustration. “Siri, reply to last message, ‘Text in 10 minutes.’ Technology was both his best friend and worst enemy until he could pull into that parking space. Praying to a God he hadn’t spoken with in some time, Tony gripped the steering wheel and pushed his shoulders back towards his spine. Can’t be cramped during this, whatever it was, happening at Chan’s house. “Finally.” Pulling into the parking space farthest from the station entrance, Tony threw the car into park and scrabbled for his phone. Jabbing numbers to unlock his screen, he ignored his shallow breathing, the quiver in his fingers, and the shift of his hips to accommodate this excitement. ‘Parked,’ he typed.

Within moments, three pulsating dots appeared followed by the message, ‘Missed you the last few days. Waiting longer is illogical and puritanical.’ A video popped into the exchange and Tony pressed play with a sweat slicked finger. Chan’s hands twisted a dark stained rope, smooth and strong, his fingers working at an unhurried pace. 

Still offscreen, Tony heard Chan say, “My parents wanted me to fit in as a ‘Real American Boy,’ so they sent me to Boy Scouts. Most of it was white boys enacting arson filled wet dreams, but then we got to knots. Badge after badge, I found a calm that I’d never had outside of a classroom. And once I poked around a little more online, I discovered that these talents could be appreciated elsewhere, by people otherwise out of my league.” 

Turning the ropes over to examine his handiwork, Chan continued, “When using ropes for this purpose, they should be sleek and sturdy for maximum comfort. As we haven’t had the necessary discussion surrounding your comfort with roles and commands, when you arrive you have blanket permission to perform on and in my body whatever you would like me to reciprocate on yours. 

As is the common BDSM vernacular, ‘green’ means keep going, ‘yellow’ means the action is on the line of unpleasant or unwanted, and ‘red’ means stop the action immediately.” Chan looped the rope around the bar in the middle of his bed, placing the two small, adjustable openings on his pillows. 

“I have calculated your arrival as 30 minutes from now. At the end of those 30 minutes you will receive the code to my front door. I suggest you travel safely as if you ring my doorbell before this time, you will not be allowed entry. Happy trails, Tony.” The video ended.

What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening? 

Okay, steps. Let’s make steps. Baby steps. Start the car, reverse, and get back on the road. Boom, done. Next. The next step happened to be calming the totality of his extremities, which were currently attempting revolt, nervous anticipation thrumming everywhere. “Siri, resume After Hours album.”

As he pulled onto the highway, the keyboard clattered the opening chords of [ Blinding Lights ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHI8X4OXluQ) and Tony found himself tapping rather than gripping the steering wheel. As The Weeknd crooned about missing his lover, Tony found the song less of an escape, especially once he heard:

I’m going through withdrawals.

You don’t have to do too much,

You can turn me on with just a touch, baby.

Fuck, hearing a sexy and unavailable man sing about touching him, piled on top of imagining fucking Chan, fulfilling every milimeter of his competence kink dreams with his camping and knots and thick, steady fingers. What did he want to do to Chan today? He only had 20 more minutes to decide and he was not yet ready to place an order. It felt too early for penetration. While he and Chan were both out, neither of them typically sought penetration by partners. They weren’t opposed to it, exactly, it just wasn’t usually their request. Partly the mess, partly the lack of control, but mainly, if you pressed them, they’d tell you it was the vulnerability. 

But if Chan was going to present himself tied up like a present for Tony, then Tony was going to unravel that ribbon with every trick in the book. 

I said, ohh, I’m blinded by the lights

No, I can’t sleep until I feel your touch.

I said, ohh, I’m drowning in the night.

Oh, when I’m like this, you're the one I trust.

Hey, hey, hey.

What if he found Chan’s external erogenous zones, sucked and toyed with them to the point of begging and then only introduced his fingers and tongue once proper pleading levels had been attained? Yes. He liked that plan. If Chan had anything left at that point, he’d consider asking if he had a toy he’d like Tony to fuck him with. Tony had already determined that he didn’t have the energy to receive Chan’s undivided and satiated attention, so this left all of his energy available for kissing, teasing, and fucking Chan into the mattress.

I’m running out of time,

‘Cause I can see the sun light up the sky,

So I hit the road in overdrive, baby.

Tony glanced at the speedometer and gasped at the number. He yanked his foot from the gas pedal, turned on and set the cruise control as soon as it reached seven mph over the speed limit, and began the only reasonable course of action: 50% erotic reduction.

Okay, cool, Naird’s conjugal visits, Mallory nude, deep breaths, deeeep breaths. Sucking air as slowly as possible through his nose, willing himself to count slowly down from five while he held his breath, and only allowing the air to seep from his lips, Tony returned his resting heart rate from rabbit to tortoise and cleared his mind of Chan nude. Now, Chan at least wore boxer briefs.

Back to planning. When he arrived he’d need to set the tone, so no running directly to the bedroom and kissing Chan breathless, much as he’d like to do so. Delay tactics and a smooth entrance into the room were a must. As a bonus, this allowed him time to freshen up with his travel bag. Once groomed to perfection and in the bedroom, his timer would commence for ‘Operation Break Chan’s Cool’. How slowly could he remove every piece of his clothing and ghost his fingers atop Chan’s skin before the even voiced scientist broke? 

Imagining the hitch of Chan’s breath, his wrists straining, fingers whitening while gripping the headboard, murmuring Tony’s name, made Tony grateful for his vehicle’s safety features as he felt sweat trail his backbone and his ass clench. Next, what’s next Tony, come on? Once Tony had reduced Chan to babbling, the touching could begin in earnest, though nowhere near Chan’s dick, obviously. Tony would grace every nook and cranny of Chan’s body with varying fingers, thumbs, and tongue, pushing and pulling the sounds he’d dreamed of from Chan’s pretty little mouth. 

Glancing at the time, Tony whined at the reading. Five more minutes trapped in his car, beautiful as it was, felt like an eternity and oh, he would make Chan pay for this punishment. Straightening his spine in defiance, Tony returned the car to manual control. He navigated Chan’s neighborhood and parked on the street, checking the time before leaving the Tesla with his bag in hand. Smoothing his pants and jacket, Tony blew out a breath and willed himself to project the confidence that had gotten him to this point in his romantic and professional life. 

His relatively short wait felt like an eternity. Punching in the entrance code as soon as it appeared on his phone, Tony ushered himself through the doorway, shucked out of his shoes and marched to the hallway bathroom. Low tones of Jill Scott’s sultry voice pulsed throughout the house and Tony smirked at the predictability of his secretly romantic boyfriend. Once brushing, clipping, and coif re-arrangement revealed the image Tony desired in the mirror, he made his way to the bedroom. 

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Tony whispered, standing in the doorway, letting his eyes roam over the handsome specimen laid out just for him. Easing into the room, he tugged at his tie before shrugging it and his jacket off and onto the dresser. 

“Hi, Tony. Took a guess that you’d want my eyes unsheathed and mouth ungagged. Was my hypothesis correct?” Chan’s eyes sparkled with mirth and he shifted on the bed to follow Tony’s movements around the room. 

“Hmm, yes, watching you watch every twist of my wrist and curl of my tongue and hearing you beg for release were high on my list of requirements for this beautiful surprise.” Tony’s fingers relied on muscle memory as they unbuttoned at each successive eyelet of his shirt, unhurried and sure. After his shirt and undershirt joined the jacket and tie on the dresser, he slid his belt through the loops at a slow, steady pace, his eyes darkening and unwavering on Chan’s, daring him to look away. “Getting antsy over there, honey?” 

A shiver traveled up Chan’s body, hips to belly to shoulders, and goose pimples scattered across his flesh. “This may have been a mistake,” the scientist managed.

With his pants and socks now off as well, Tony barked out a laugh and shook his head as he sauntered to the edge of the mattress. “Baby, I promise you that when your hands come out of those pretty little restraints that you made,” Tony’s hands skated on the sheets, edging closer to Chan’s skin and then veering away, a downright filthy smirk on on his face as he lowered his mouth to Chan’s ear and whispered, “you will thank every deity in existence for how I worshiped this body.” 

“Fuck, Tony,” Chan groaned, arching his back with the press of Tony’s finger tips to his hip. “Do your worst.”

“Ohh, confident much? Alright then. Let’s see how much you can take, shall we?” Tony’s breath tickled Chan’s neck, the tip of his tongue darting to trace a vein, running from Chan’s jawline to his clavicle.

Whimpering and pulling his lower lip under the top, Chan stifled his words, unwilling to give Tony any reason to stop or hurry his movements. Adjusting his wrists, less familiar with this unguarded position, Chan’s gaze pinged around the room before he felt collected enough to bring it back to Tony. “I’ve seen your work and eating habits. I don’t think you can stay focused long enough to make me beg.” 

“Oh, my dear Chan.” Tony placed a peck to the inside of Chan’s right thigh. “Why would you expect such laziness from someone who drove here full of…,” Tony nipped Chan’s left calf, “…deep…,” he nuzzled, then licked his boyfriend’s right hip before lifting Chan’s left thigh, hand behind his knee, and pressing the left knee down on the mattress, “…deep…,” he lifted and pressed the right knee to match the left, shifted and slithered his body up Chan’s, hovering over him, “…hunger.” He nosed at Chan’s jawline and ground down, and Chan bucked to meet him, circling his hips in want. Tony chuckled. “Seems like someone isn’t quite as patient as he wants his little lab underlings to think.” 

Tony bit Chan’s earlobe and scraped a nail over Chan’s nipple, pulling a hiss and then a groan from Chan’s mouth, along with the first, “Please, Tony,” of the evening. 

“Mmm, one,” Tony purred, pushing up on Chan’s chest to sit on his thighs, eyes roaming for the next area of assault. Extracting Chan’s left wrist from the binding and then raising his arm, Tony stated, “Splay your fingers and hold this arm upright until I tell you to put it down. Color?”

“Green.”

Unable to contain his gleeful grin, Tony popped Chan’s index finger into his mouth, slurping along the digit, raking his teeth across the fingertip, while his fingers skirted Chan’s armpit, his flank. 

“More, please, Tony, more, please” Chan moaned and was rewarded with a second finger in his enthusiastic partner’s mouth, followed closely by a third. Tony’s fingers traveled up and down Chan’s arm, dancing over the inside of his elbow, across and under his shoulder, alternating fingertips and nails. 

Removing Chan’s fingers with a resounding pop, Tony smiled and said, “Okay, Chan, okay. Two and three, in quick succession. Also, very much enjoying learning about some new erogenous zones today. Armpit huh? Might have to remember that one in a more,” he rocked his hips forward, squeezing his thighs and skimming his fingers up and down Chan’s arm, “public location.”

Chan threw back his head and growled. “Fuck, Tony, I can’t, I can’t. Please, please, please, just touch my dick.”

“Six pleases? Six? Well, can’t allow submission to that level to go unrewarded.” Tony released Chan’s arm and added, “Put your arm at your side and leave it there. Grab the sheet but don’t touch yourself. If I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you pull my hair.” 

Chan complied, pushing down his hunger and want. Tony wound his way down Chan’s body and Chan’s breathing hitched, his eyes following Tony’s every move, full of craving, his pupils blown. 

“The question now,” Tony began, winding himself up for more harassment, “is do I take you at your exact request and _touch_ your dick?” He settled back on his heels, tucked his fingers under the waistband of Chan’s boxers and traced along his belly before reaching around to Chan’s ass, tapping so Chan raised his hips, and pulling his underwear off. Returning his attention to Chan’s darkened and leaking cock, Tony licked his lips and placed the fingertips of both hands along Chan’s head and shaft. 

The twist and jerk of the hips, whine and huff of need that escaped Chan was all Tony needed to curl his hands around Chan’s length and lower his mouth to the head of Chan’s cock. Tony angled his head and briefly popped off, “Color?”

Before he could even finish the question, however, Chan babbled, “Green, green, green, Tony, please,” and keened as Tony’s lips, and tongue, and fingers returned to stroking and devouring his dick, “More, Tony, your fingers in my ass, God, please, please” and those were the last words Chan was capable of for the next several minutes. Tony darted off the bed, grabbed the lube from the bedside table and returned to his prone position. Although Tony had earlier thoughts of introducing a sex toy into tonight’s proceedings, he decided that could wait for another time because right now he couldn’t wait to get his fingers inside Chan. Tony’s now slicked finger traced the edge of Chan’s hole and then slid into his tight heat. Chan fucked down on Tony’s one, two, then three fingers, and rocked into his mouth and hand, and stammered, “so good, Tony, it’s so good, you’re so good, so good. Oh, God!” Pushing into Tony’s mouth, watching him zealously suck Chan down while Chan fucked into him, Chan’s thighs quivered and he emptied himself completely. Chan shook through his orgasm, eventually calming down as his heart rate evened. 

Lowering his pulsating boyfriend onto the bed, Tony slowly removed his fingers from Chan and slipped his softening dick from his mouth. Unable to delay his pleasure any longer, Tony extracted himself from his briefs, sat back on his heels, and reached for his aching dick, covering it with lube and Chan’s release. Moments later, he threw his head back and groaned, painting his belly and Chan’s as he shook through his orgasm. Bracing himself on the mattress, Tony’s breathing slowed and the waves of bliss subsided. 

He wiped his hands on Chan’s discarded briefs, his heart swelling at the fact that no one else got to see this sweaty, messy, and completely open version of Consummate Professional Chan. Smoothing his hands up Chan’s midsection and ribs, Tony made his way to the loops of rope and tenderly removed Chan’s wrist from the binding. “I’ll be right back, honey,” he whispered in the scientist’s ear before scooting from the bed. Returning freshly scrubbed with a warm, damp cloth several moments later, he wiped Chan clean and then tucked in behind him. Pulling Chan close, Tony tucked his chin into his neck, his body flush against Chan’s back. “Mmm, this okay?” Tony whispered, unsure for the first time that day.

Chan laughed softly, patting Tony’s hand, which cradled his ribcage, “You idiot, of course. I’ve, uh, never let myself be the first one tied up, before today. Didn’t really think about that till you started touching me, and I let you take control.” Chan blew out a breath, squeezed his eyes shut and continued, “It was the right decision, Tony. Because for some reason that my fucked out brain can’t string together right now, I trust you. More than I’ve trusted any partner I can remember. So, there’s that.” 

Tony squeezed Chan once more and hummed into this hair. “Good. Me too,” was his only reply and Chan decided that this was the best answer possible. Maybe even enough to hope for something real. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First, yes I am absolutely saddened and worried about the days ahead with the loss of RBG. We have a lot of work to do and I plan to continue it, including celebrating love and sexuality amongst all consensual partners. I see writing and reading fic as part of my sex positive feminism and I’m glad y’all are here with me. 💜
> 
> Second, oh my goodness friends, I have now posted my first m/m explicit story in any fandom! I just adore these two and writing their interactions has made 2020 not only bearable but momentarily fun. <3
> 
> Also, yes, I do plan to have a follow up story where Chan shows how nicely his ropes fit on Tony's wrists too... 😈😈😈
> 
> BIG, big thanks to betas of excellence, 8jodaiko and DisgruntledPelican. Thank you for your prodding and love with my words. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcomed and appreciated. Catch y'all in Flufftober!


End file.
